1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask inspection device and the method thereof, and particularly relates to a mask inspection device and the method thereof that the particle inspection can be performed on the dust-proof film on the frame of the mask, and, through the measurement of the distance to adjust the vertical position, the accurate inspection image for each inspection region can be acquired to correspondingly generate the height information of the dust-proof film as well as the inspection information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current technology of semiconductor fabrication, circuit patterns of a semiconductor device are formed on the surface of a wafer by printing them through a mask or a reticle.
As the dimension of semiconductor devices shrinks, the defects of the mask, such as pattern distortion or malformation, can greatly impact the quality of circuit patterns on a silicon wafer during manufacturing semiconductor devices. The most commonly known cause of defects is particles that are attached on the surface of the mask.
In order to maintain its quality during the application, the mask is conventionally covered with a mask protection pellicle on its surface to prevent the falling particles directly attached to the mask. However, particles can be attached on the dust-proof film, which is included in the mask protection pellicle, during its disposition, and then possibly falls on the surface of the mask during the operation or the transportation.
Therefore, how to inspect and identify whether there are particles attached on the surface of the dust-proof film of the mask protection pellicle is a considerably urgent issue in the associated industry to be dealt with.